chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan H. L. Percy
Corporal Ryan Henry Liam Percy is an enlisted Human within the UNSC Marine Corps, though was originally an NCO before an unexplained issue earlier in his service career. He currently serves in SOG OMEGA, a special forces unit sent on critical missions not meant to attract much attention, though he is also independently wealthy on his own due to being an entrepreneur specializing in the dealing of weaponry all over Known Space. However, he continues to serve not necessarily out of duty to his government, though because it seems an interesting way to live and see new alien beings, and then to blow the hell out of them. As part of OMEGA, he serves as the immediate subordinate to Sergeant Majors Avery Johnson and Sally Acorn, which means that he technically has command over all those under him. In addition to his sizable wealth which includes independent means of interstellar transport, he is in possession of what he simply calls 'The Bag', which is an object that has the ability to manipulate space-time and increase its carrying capacity to an unknown amount. He frequently uses this bag to store weapons and ammunition of nearly any type, effectively making him OMEGA's walking armory and quartermaster when on mission. Personality Because of his lavish lifestyle outside of the Corps, Ryan developed a sort of amusement to the rest of the world; he was interested in the goings on and because of such a windfall amassed in his youth, he was able to go and explore virtually every corner of the world and then beyond. During the Talahan V campaign where he served as an NCO during operations in the southern continent, he developed a sort of reality to war, but due to dealing in weapons in all this time, he was interested in starting to shoot them on the 'two way range' as he called it. It's argued whether or not he developed instability during this time, but it is generally agreed that this is where he picked up his sense of humor. As part of OMEGA, he understands the chain of command though frequently acts of his own initiative, and is allowed to get away with it because of the special nature of the unit as well as the fact that it actually gets stuff done while on mission. His reputation as a gun nut comes in extremely handy while under fire as Ryan can pull out virtually any weapon at any time and in any place from mounted machine guns to small nuclear yields. He also is the type to keep secrets as he does not disclose what is within this bag to anybody outside of his team. He also trusts those close to him strongly as nobody has ratted him out yet on it. Because of his trade, he prefers to tackle problems head on. In combat, that's to unload every single firearm he has possession of into his target until it stops being real. He has notably developed friction between him and Sally Acorn who finds Ryan's lust for battle somewhat distasteful, though they trust each other to a great degree in battle. Behind the Scenes Ryan was based on a friend of mine who's sort of embraced the character for what he is. I make it no secret that I really like using this character because by all rights he shouldn't exist. He is a walking Deus Ex Machina and I love every instance of it. I suppose Ryan deserves to have the right to be the character who can lean on the fourth wall if not break it from time to time as he serves to be the level of ridiculousness that this series needs to be somewhat balanced. He is jovial, nearly always smiling, has access to a breathtaking array of weaponry at a moment's notice, and has a sense of camaraderie that has his unit liking and appreciating him for what he is, gun lust and all. Though he didn't actually begin that way, in retrospect, Ryan sort of takes cues from Animal Mother from Full Metal Jacket, especially the later interpretations of him where he goes all out with being a support gunner as well as having a sort of macabre humor to looking at war. Except unlike Animal Mother, he's not a psycopath. He just has a sort of blase way of looking at his life due to his upbringing on a beautiful world with a corrupt underbelly, a lifestyle fueled by brass and tracers, and involvement in a war that's basically Space Vietnam. I like using Ryan, and I hope to continue doing so. Everyone needs that guy. Ryan is that guy, except with more weapons. List of Appearances * Shadow in the Dark (First Appearance) * The Terran Incident * Infested * Warpath * Deception * Heart of Chaos